The present invention is directed to a brake assembly for in-line roller skates and more specifically to a toe actuated pivoted brake member for progressively applying pressure from the rearmost wheel to the forwardmost wheel.
In the art of roller skating, the problem of stopping has always been a challenge. For many years, roller skates were not provided with any specific braking means whatsoever and it was necessary to either drag the wheels on one skate sideways or to provide a pad adjacent the toe portion of the skate which could be pressed against the ground to slow or stop the skater.
With the advent of in-line roller skates, the above methods of stopping proved to be unacceptable. The wheels on an in-line roller skate are considerably narrower than conventional roller skates and any lateral dragging of the wheels would cause undue wear and misalignment of the wheels. Furthermore, in-line roller skates generally have the forwardmost wheel located adjacent the very tip of the boot so that the provision of a toe-type brake pad was bound to be unworkable.
The U.S. patent to Colla (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,387) discloses a roller skate brake assembly having a toe actuator within the boot. A slide bar is mounted below the sole of the boot for fore and aft sliding movement above the wheels. One or more brake pads are provided on the slide bar for engagement with the wheels. Spring means are provided for normally biasing the slide bar forwardly to bring the brake pads out of engagement with the wheels. The forward end of the slide has an upstanding toe actuator extending into the boot so that upon movement of the toes, the slide can be moved rearwardly against the force of the spring means to bring the brake pads into engagement with the wheels.